But Miley Loves You More
by DisneyClassic
Summary: [i stink at summaries!]Miley hasn't seen jake since he left for Romania, and then he calls..Hannah?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1. first fan fic. Hope you like!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana or the characters.**

_You get the best of both worlds.._

"Ooh it's the Han-" Lily started to squeal, but stopped herself. The phone kept ringing as everyone stared.  
Miley hid her Hannah phone and looked to see who it was.

"Jake Ryan?!?!" she screamed.  
At first the cafeteria was quiet, then burst into chatter.  
Miley grabbed Lily's arm and headed for a deserted hallway. On the way, she heard Amber snicker, "yea right."

-xxx-

"Hannah speaking"

"Hey! It's jake. I --"

"Hey Jake! How did your movie go?"

"Great. The premiere is tonight. Wanna come?"

"You mean, like a date?" Lily gasped and Miley had to cover her mouth.

"Of course as a date. You in?"

"help me!" miley whispered to her friend.

"What was that?"

"I'll be there."

"Good."

-xxx-

Miley shut the phone and slid down the wall.

"Did Jake Ryan just ask Hannah Montana on a date?"

"I think so…"

Lily's eyes widened. "No way!"

"I thought he liked Miley!!"

"Well technically, he does."

"Not a good time, Lil."

"You're right. So what's the deets?"

"We're going to his premiere. Lilly, how come he never called me? Jake and, Hannah"  
Miley kept talking to herself out loud.

"Miley! Hush down a little why don't ya?"

"Sweet Niblets!"

send me some reviews!! and i have more. it gets better :)


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.  
-hey guys! thanks for the reviews!! i have so many different ways to go with this story, so i'm just making it up as i go. hope you guys like!!

DISCLAIMER: idontownhannahmontanaaaaa

it was a rough day for Miley. Her thoughts were all jumbled up, and she didn't know wether to be happy,sad,or mad. she was so releived that school was over. Her and her best friend, Lily, walked out the front doors and into the cool breeze.

"Hey guys! Wait up!!"

"Oliver, incase you haven't noticed..we're girls." Lily turned around and patted him on the shoulder.

"Haha! Very funny." Oliver rolled his eyes, which just made lily and miley laugh. "So, is Hannah doing anything interesting for her two dearest friends to come along?"

"Well, we can't come oliver, Cuz Hannah has a date!!"

"oww! Whoo?" Oliver said in what he thinks is cool voice.

"Jake Ryan.." she mumbled.

"WHAT??"

"I couldn't say no..."

"Hold on. what??"

Miley giggled. "Jake called during lunch and asked me to come see his premiere tonight." She got this funny feeling in her stomach. for some reason, she couldn't wait until tonight!

-xxx-

Miley skipped inside, shocked at how happy she was. i guess she couldn't help it. I mean, he is Jake Ryan.

"Hey Bud! How was school?"

"Dad, Guess who called during lunch?" she paused for maybe half a second.  
"Jake Ryan! He asked Hannah to the movie premeire tonight!"

"You mean that stud who left ya hangin? when did he get back?"

"dad!!" She sat down on the couch. " I don't know. i hadn't heard from him until today. I really want to go. Maybe he'll mention me."

"Well, Hate to tell ya this Miles, but you have a photoshoot with CoverGirl tonight!"

"Crap!! I forgot all about that!"

"Sorry Bud."

Miley Picked up her Hannah Phone to call Jake. as it was ringing,  
she couldn't help but to mutter, "Sweet Niblets!!"

haha. whatcha think?? i'll post tomorrow!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3** thanks guys!! i'm changing my writing style a little bit! i actually have time to think right now. hope you like it!!

**DISCLAIMER**: i do not own hannah montana or nuttin!!

**Miley's POV -  
**_Sweet niblets. i was actually going to see the love of my life for the first time in months, and now this. i can't believe it. Covergirl is ruining my chance with him, even though Jake won't know it. the phone rang twice before he answered. i had noooo idea what to say!!_

**"Jake speaking" **

**"Hey Jake! It's me, M..Hannah!" **

**"Oh! hey baby! you ready for tonight?" **

**"Um, well..actually.. i have a photoshoot tonight. i totally forgot about it. forgive me?" **

**"oh."** _he actually sounded a little..sad?_ **" Well Hannah, i've been wanting to ask you something. I know we don't know each other too well, and i haven't seen you in months, but i really do like you. Actually, my mom has always teased me. She thinks we'd be perfect together. Oh gee, to the point,  
would you be my girlfriend?" **

i _was speechless. i wanted to scream YES, but not as Hannah, as Miley!  
what to do, what to do... what to say?  
where was Lily when i needed her?_

**"Hannah?"**

_oh crap... how long have i been thinking? _

**"Oh..um.. wow jake, i don't know what to say?" **

**"yes?" **

**"well, wow. yes."** _i know i didn't sound convincing. hopefully jake wouldn't notice. _

**"Great. I'll see you around then" **

**"Yea, yea! see ya jake" **

**JAKE's POV -**  
_well this stinks! Have i ever gone to a premier...alone?? Wow, i haven't!  
but i guess it's ok, i'm dating the girl of my dreams!! geeze, i think love hannah montana. i don't think i've ever loved anyone like this before. well, except for maybe Miley. omgsh. Miley! i bet she still thinks i like her.  
which..well...naw. i dont still have feelings for her do i? Hey! i got an idea! Maybe she'll come with me? No...that'll be to akward.. the press would think we're dating...so would Hannah! oh well... i should give her a call... _

**Miley's POV -**  
_Great... i'm dating jake ryan! why ain't i happy dancing?? i know why.. because apparently_ _he's forgotten all about Miley!  
this stinks. this stinks worse than uncle earl._

**"Miley! it's for you!!"**

_ooh! i hope it's lily! i need to talk to her!_  
**"Got it dad!!"** i picked up the phone, **"Hello?"**

**"Hey! Remember me?" **

**"um...Jake"  
**my heart was pounding. _what the heck was he calling for? _

**"The one and only"**  
_oh great... he was being his old, egoheaded self.._

**"How..how've you been?" **

**"Great! My Premeire is tonight. My girl-friend, Hannah Montana, was going to come with me, but she has a photoshoot. so i was wondering if you wanted to come? You're one of my only good friends."** _awww. that's so sweet!! ok. great. now i have to make up an excuse... think Miley! _

**"You and hannah are dating?" **

**"yea, actually it just became official. Isn't that greaT" **

**"Yea, yea real great! Listen jake, you know i would love to come, but i have plans tonight." **

**"Oh, ok i understand. You know, you sound just like Hannah"**  
_o my gosh..._

**"Really? i've been told that a few times!" **

**"Yea. Well Miley, it was great talking to you again. I won't be back in Malibu for another month or so. I'll be promoting my new movie. But i can't wait to see everybody again! But i better go. Bye!" **

**"Can't wait! Bye!" **

i called lilly as soon as we hung up. i had soo much to tell her!  
_so...Hannah's his girlfriend... and Miley's one of his only good friends this is insanity.  
sweet niblets_….

haha. i love saying sweet niblets!! anyways. hope you guys like it!  
keep reviewing!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I do not own Hannah Montana. maybe in my dreams. Only the good ones though..

**A/N: wow. This week has been stressful... Hopefully the chapter is good. :D**

**MILEY'S DIARY**

_Dear Diary, Shoooweee. Another crazy, Friday night. So, I thought I was going to a premiere with Jake. Nooo, not Miley, HANNAH! Crazy right? Well then I remembered I had a photoshoot with Covergirl. Which went very well btw. The pictures look fabulous. Heh. But what I'm confused about…Jake asked…Hannnah… on the date. And when Hannah couldn't come…he asked…Miley? Whoah. My head is spinning. Lilly and Oliver are going Crazy!! I love being Hannah, but sometimes it is too much. Like right now. But other times I really don't want to be Miley. Ya know, I really wanna try just being Hannah. Jake seems to deal with it. No. Miley, you're being STUPID. I think I need to go to bed. Yea. Maybe that would help.  
XoXoXo.  
Mileyyyy Montana._

Miley closed the diary and put it in her secret spot and slid into bed. It seemed to only take moments before a text message would wake her up.

**Frm: Jake**

**Hey Hannah! Wanna get lunch**?

She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock.  
**"11:30!?"** she said aloud to herself.

**To:Jake Frm:Hannah**

**hey Jake! I slept in 2day. Oops.  
Sure. Where at?**

She jumped out of bed and got ready as she waited for another text message. Lucky she showered the night before eh?

**Frm:Jake **

**Hm. Ever been to Rico's in Malibu?**

Her eyes lit up. '_yes!'_ she thought to herself. '_perfect!_'

**To:Jake Frm:Hannah Yes! I 3 that place. See ya soon?**

**Frm: Jake Aite.**

**Miley's POV**

"**Dad, I'll be at Rico's!!"**

**"Ok darlin!"** He looked up from the couch. I knew what he was going to ask me.. **"Hannah?? Why are you going as Hannah**?

**"I'm meeting Jake there."** I walked out the door and over to Lilly's. She lived close enough to Rico's to where I could see if Jake was there. _Hey, I didn't want to get there before him!_

----------------------

**"HANNAH MONTANA!!"**  
_Crap. CRAP_! I forgot that i was walking around Malibu as _Hannah!  
DUH Miley!! What were you thinking_?  
I turned to see who it was and I bet you could probably guess.

**"Hey!"** it was Amber and Ashley.** "Hi Amber! What's up"**  
I smiled half-heartedly. However, Ashley's scream caused a lot of heads to turn.

_"Sweet niblets…"_

a/n: review! Review! Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disclamier:** do i own HM? NOPE! never have, never will.

**Miley's POV.** and will be for the whole story!

"Oh. My. Gosh." Amber and Ashley said in unison.

"Well, um..i'm just gonna...go down to Rico's.." i chuckled. i could see them watching me from the corner of my eyes. Infact..Everyone was watching me. so much for going to Lilly's...

I went to Rico's and sat down on a stool. Everybody was staring. Going out in public as Hannah was always like this, but i had never been to Rico's as Hannah, so it was slightly akward.

"Hey Jackson! get me a smoothie would ya?"

"Sure Mi-" he turned and saw me, "miss Montana!...Long time no see!" People around the restaraunt were whispering and i heard someone behind me mention jacksannah. he smiled and gave me a friendly hug, and whispered in my ear,"What are you freakin doin here?"

As if on cue, Jake and a bunch of girls walked over to Rico's. Jake plopped down beside me.

"Hey Hannah! Hey Jackson, get me a smoothie too!"

Girls (and even some guys..) kepting tapping us and asking for autographs and pictures. As much as i love my fans,  
they can certaintly get annoying..

"Hannah, this is Jackson. He's Miley's brother. remember Miley? i've told you about her a few times.." Jackson was watching us. He didn't know anything about me and jake, miley _or _hannah.

"Yea of course! Jake don't you remember, me and jackson sorta dated a while back.."

"Oh yea, That whole Jacksannah thing. How did you two meet?" He was using his little actor voice again. I usually found it annoying, but.. who am i kidding?

I giggled. I couldn't really think of a good answer, but the first thing that came to mind was, "His Dad is my manager"  
Jackson gave me a threatening look.

"Wow! Cool Jackson!" Jake smiled at my brother, then looked down at me. We talked and had a good time for about 2 hours before his producers needed him on the set of Zombie High. He kissed me on the cheek and hurried off.

xxxx

I stared at the ceiling for quite some time. I rolled over, "only 9 PM" i mumbled. I decided to pull out my diary, since there was nothing else to do..

_Dear Diary,  
Who knew being 2 people could be so...complicated!? Ok, so, i went to Rico's with Jake today. nooo..as HANNAH. The fans were a little crazy..but that was expected. It was fun though. He talked about his new movie, and i told him about my new album.  
And before he left, he kissed me on the cheek! i know i know, SO not big deal..YES HUH! it was so..cute. :) I thought it would be akward not seeing him in months, but it wasn't. Oliver is soooooo jealous, i just know it. ha, NOO i don't think he likes me, but...well maybe he's just jealous. Lilly thinks so too. She also thinks i should dump zombie boy. But hey, when has Hannah ever had a boyfriend? except for MY BROTHER??__ **EWWW!**  
Anyways, im needed downstairs. night!  
xoxoxox_

_ Me_.

I closed the book, shoved it under my mattress, and headed downstairs.

"Yeah dad?" The first person i saw was..."Jake?!?" he smiled at me.

"You got yourself a visitor Miles!"

"I see that dad!" i ran over to jake, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him outside.  
Outside the door, i asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." he took my hand and started pulling me toward the beach.

**a/n: dun dun dun.  
haha. anyways, today was the last day of school!! wahoo! i've been having a major writer's block! OH NO! so anyways,  
PLEASE review and send me some ideas!!  
thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**. 

**Disclaimer:** **i dont think anyone is going to sue me, but just incase. i don't own hannah montana!**

Still miley's pov

No _"hey Miley, good to see ya!"_ or _"Long time no see!"_ or even _"hey whats up"  
_all he said was_.."i need to talk you_." and we were off.

He had a determined look on his face. such a cute determined look. he was walking without a sound,  
my hand in his, me following behind him. We walked up to the edge of the water, with waves barely rolling over our feet.

"Good to see ya?" i smiled, hoping to see his gorgeous smile flash back at me. No such luck.

"Yea. yea It's very good to see you miley. Listen, i really missed you-"

"Jake, i don't get it. I thought you and Hannah were...you know" i looked down at my feet. I really didn't want to be here. Not as Miley. Scratch that, i really did. But knowing that he likes Hannah just changes it. What if he wants to cheat on me with..me?

He giggled. "Yes. Hannah is my girlfriend. Miley, i didn't bring you here to go all mushy on you."

I could feel my face getting red. "you didn't?" and as much as i would have loved it, i'm sooo glad that's not the reason of me being here. I looked up at him and smiled.

"No. Miley, you actually listen to me. You treat me like a normal person."

"Well, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yea, but i never expected it. So Thanks. I just need someone to talk to right now."

"Well, you coulda just called..."

"No! I'm always on the phone. always. to the whole world. it's so annoying. i haven't seen any of my friends in 4 months. I wanted to see you first."

wow. goodness. so half of me is his girlfriend, and the other half is his.. best friend? "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really." he sat down and pulled me down with him. "You look nice today Miley."

"Um...Thanks. you do too.."

"And it's nice just sitting here with you." it was quiet for a few minutes. It was very akward for me. "You ok?"

"Yea. Fine. Why do you ask?" The fact was, i was not ok. "Hannah" really liked jake. But let's face it,  
I like him more, and i just can't keep it in.

"Looks like you're upset about something." And his blue eyes were staring right into mine. i was melting, slowly but surely.

"Well... Someting happened today, i'm just thinking about it that's all." I could tell he was waiting to hear what was on my mind. But that deffinately wasn't going to happen. "I need to go" I stood up and staretd running home.  
I felt his eyes watching me.

"you get the best of both worlds.." Oh brother. There goes the hannah phone again. It had been ringing a while before i could get to the phone, so i answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hannah?"

"Hey..Jake" I was trying not to sound out of breath. "What's up?"

"i think i just realized something."

"What's that?"

"Hannah i'm sorry, but i think i'm in love with somebody else."

"oh...are you breaking up with me?" i turned around and saw jake, talking to me on his cell phone. He stood up and started walking this way.

"I guess i am. We can still be friends though right?" i turned back around and kept walking. I couldn't let Jake see me on the phone...with...him.

"Of course!"

"Thanks. You're fantastic Hannah! Bye!" he hung up before i could say anything else.  
"Miley! Wait up!"

**a/n: haha. another cliff hanger! **

**anyways, hope you like it!! PLEASE review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: me no own hannah montana!**

"Miley!!" Jake shouted as he walked towards me.

i kept walking.

"Miley!!"

Ok. Fine. i turned around. i couldn't help it..

"Yea Jake?"

"Listen. You saw me on the phone right?"

"Yea..."

"Well, i just broke up with Hannah.." He sounded sad. maybe as confused as i was

"You did? Why?"

"Well..Miley. I told her that i loved somebody else.." i didn't say anything.  
i didn't know what to say! We were both looking down at our feet. two famous people, both afraid and insecure. That's what we were. Of course..he didn't know i was Hannah Montana, and i intended on keeping it that way!

"Miley?"

"yea jake?"

"I love you, Miley."

"I...I-" I turned and ran. Ran as far away from him as i could. I busted through my side door and upstairs into my bedroom. Safe.

"Miles?" I heard my dad yell up to me.

"I'm fine dad!" Which, i really wasn't. I mean, i guess i was.. I loved Jake too. But that's not the point. I don't know if he likes me or Hannah, and, i, heck.  
i really don't know why i'm so confused?

_'you get the best of both worlds'_  
"Ugh!" I really need to change it to a different song...

"Hello?"

"Hey Hannah!" it was jake. of course. it just _had_ to be jake!

"Hey Jake! Sup?"

"Well. I'm sorry about...earlier." He was almost whispering. "I really don't know what to do"

"What do you mean?"

"Hannah, i really like you. Today i came home to Malibu and visited my friend Miley, ya know..Jackson's sister?"

"Yes.."

"But being with her just made me feel so...good! I really wanted to be with her then,  
so that's why i called...but she just ran from me. What should i do?"

"Ugh.." i felt like crap. It would be sooo much easier if..."Jake? Meet me at Rico's...now?"

"Umm...ok"

I hung up, changed into Hannah, and headed on down to Rico's.

**A/n. haha. i was going to keep going...but i thought i should wait**

**sorry it is sooo short!!  
Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: idonotownHannahMontana like, duh :D**

The night was perfect. There was a slight breeze, no clouds, felt just right.  
And there he was: Mr.Perfect himself. He was sitting on a stool, staring at the ocean. He heard me coming i supposed, and we he turned and saw me, he smiled, his perfect smile.

_This is it..._

"Hey Hannah!"

"Hey Jake!" i forced myself to smile as i sat down beside him.

"Well, i've been thinking, Hannah, and i would like to ask you to be my girlfriend again"  
Apparently, i was just staring at him, utterly shocked. does he expect me to say yes?  
"Hannah?"

"umm.." i paused "i thought you loved Miley.."

"Well,i do. But i really like you, and it'd be better for our publicity if we continued dating. I don't think miley likes me anyways.."

Again, i'm a terrible person. Is this really tearing him up as much as it is me?

"Ugh!!" i practically shouted.

Jake, Startled, said, "What's wrong?"

"I can't take it anymore!"

"What? what is it Hannah?"

"That's NOT my name"  
oh no. did i just say that? PLEASE say i didn't say that!! He stared at me for a long time. i stood up and was about to run, when jake grabbed my arm.

"It's not?"

"No Jake!! now let go!!" I turned to face him, and there he was. right there, infront of me.  
I looked up at him, and then burriend my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"is everything ok?"

"i don't know... I mean.. i came down here to tell you something. But i just can't do it."

"What is it? You can trust me."

"Jake, what if Hannah doesn't want to be your girlfriend?"

"Then-"

"Jake, i wasn't done. What if Miley wants to be your girlfriend?"

"I don't think she does"

"She does"

**A/N:haha. again, i stopped short. sorry!  
the next chapter will be the last  
and then i guess i can make a sequel if yall want. review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: idontownhannahmontanaDuh?**

**a/n: haha. last chapter?? sequel?**

"What do you mean _'she does'?_" Jake said this as we pulled away from our hug. his two perfect arms were holding on to mine.

I looked up at him and smiled through my tears."i know for a _fact_ that she does."

"And how do you know this _Miss Montana_?"

"Just call her... you'll see." oh goodness. did i say that.  
for real? Well i guess it's now or never.

Jake gave me a puzzled look. He pulled out his black razr and hesitated to call. "Here goes nothin." he mumbled.

_'Oh it'll be_ somethin_ allright'_ although i didn't say this outloud.

_'If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy-'_

answer it? No, don't answer it. what to do?

_'and i'd be the best friend'_

Jake looked at me. "Ummm..Han- or..whatever your name is?"

_'that you'd fall in-"_

"Hello?"

There. i took out my "Miley" phone, and answered it. I smiled as i heard my echo in his phone.  
He jumped and pulled his phone away from his ear, looked at it, and back at me.

"Miley?" he said into the phone, raising his right brow at me.

"Yes?"

He didn't say anything. He just stared at me like i was some idiot. I quickly shut the phone and watched my feet play with the sand. out of the corner of my eye i seen him glance at his phone once again, then shut it.

"So..."

"Yea, Jake?"

He walked up to me and just stared into my face. then he whispered_, "Miley?"_

"Yea jake, it's me." I pulled off my wig. "Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana."

"Whoah. Never expected that!" He said as he sat down. He reached up for my hand and pulled me beside him. "It's been you all along?"

"Yup"

"Oh wow. So you knew everything? O my gosh. This is odd..oh wow so this makes things easier on both of us..."

He was talkin like a freight train. These are the only words i could make out.  
"Jake!"

He seemed startled when i spoke. I continued, "What are we gonna do?"

"Miley, how are you Hannah Montana? I mean, nobody knows?"

"Well, i just um..wear this wig? i mean it's not like people go around saying, _'whoah you look like Hannah Montana! are you Hannah Montana?'_ but i really wanted to be normal. And so now you, lilly, oliver, and my family ofcourse, know about this."

"O my gosh..so..is lilly that lola girl?"

I giggled. "Yea. yea she is."

"Wow. This is...mind boggling."

"Yea...I guess it is."

Jake stood up again. He took my hand to help me, and held on to it tight. It was getting darker and the breeze was picking up a bit.  
"So, Miley _does _want to be my girlfriend?"

"Miley _and_ Hannah?"

"So i can date both of ya?"

"Right." I laughed and playfully punched him in the arm. "Just wait until the publicity gets a hold of _That."_

"Well, Jake and Hannah could be a big thing ya know."

I looked up at him and said

"But Miley loves you more."

**A/n: Woohoo! i'm done! i really didn't know how to end this. but i kinda liked it so  
hopefully you guys did too!! so i need some ideas for the sequel? Review!  
Thanks guys!!**


End file.
